One Small Step for Pearson
' '''is episode 32b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on January 29, 2000. Synopsis Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local space center, but Eric "accidentally" ends up launching the entire class to the sun! Over there, they encounter Buzz Aldrin, who has been left stranded there by aliens who want to blow up the sun. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Tour Guide, Christian, Skipper and Alien #1 *Josh Peck as Eric *Buzz Aldrin as himself *Dan Green as Dallas and Simulator Operator *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon, Luke and Admission Booth Clerk *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos and Alien #2 *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Gurney and Frankie *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola (posthumously) *John DiMaggio as Tony *Dee Bradley Baker as Alien #3, Old Man Esmond and Black Hole Kimberly and Travis also appear, but are silent. Trivia *This episode is available to watch on the There's No Place Like Home DVD and the Season 3 Volume 1 box set. *During the scene where the rocket blasts off into space, "Mavericks" by The Woodies can be heard playing. *"Rescue" by Cecil Milner plays as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *It took Edward 20 seconds to run from the surface of the Sun to its core. This is a distance of 432,288 miles, meaning Edward had to run 21,614 miles per second, or 77,811,840 miles per hour.﻿ **To sum it up, Edward is almost as fast than the speed of light. *The ending where the rocket crashes and lands on the apartment wasn't always planned. The original ending for this episode was Edward asking, "Now that the aliens are defeated and we're on our way back home, what can go wrong?", only for the camera to pan out, revealing a large Conspicuous CG alien about to eat the spaceship that everybody is in. *The title is a reference to Neil Armstrong's famous quote, "One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." *Joey calling Sebastian "Roswell" is a reference to the Roswell UFO incident. *This episode premiered during the Kids' WB Cereal Bowl. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of Lakeside City School) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, Lakeside City School, a school where yard fights are encouraged and the education is rock bottom. Here we see its fine, fine principal in his natural habitat. (Walker is at his computer, eating a deep fried cheeseburger on a stick. Mrs. White comes in his office with an envelope) '''The Narrator: '''And how could I forget his bondswoman, the local algebra teacher? '''Principal Walker: '''CATHERINE! Where's my mail?! '''Mrs. White: '(hands him the envelope) Right here. 'Principal Walker: '''Thanks for the onvelope. '''Mrs. White: '''It's ENvelope. '''Principal Walker: '''No, it's ONvelope. (reads the letter) Eh? Our school just won a trip to a space center? I don't remember winning a survey. (Flashbacks to Walker clicking on several online ads that congratulate him for being the "1,000,000,000th visitor") '''Principal Walker: '''Buuuut I don't have the funds for THAT! Besides, I have lottery tickets to spend on. (folds the paper into the shape of an airplane and attempts to throw it in the trash, however it lands on Mrs. White's eye instead and she yelps in pain) '''Mrs. White: '(unfolds the paper) It says here that unless atleast one class goes, human resources will shut down the school. 'Principal Walker: '''Oh, they're just speaking a load of bull. They can't do anything. (Immediately cuts to the school shut down, with police tape and locks everywhere) '''Principal Walker: '''NOT MY BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL!!!! (cries) I can't believe this. '''Mrs. White: '''I don't know what else you expected. '''Principal Walker: '''Fine, fine, we'll go on this stupid trip. But I'm only taking YOUR class, not the entire school. I'm not gonna pay for boatloads of insurance. (Cuts to Mrs. White's class in a bus, with Walker driving it) '''Edward: '''Isn't this exciting, Eric? A field trip to the Lakeside Space Center! '''Eric: '''I'm only in it for the free sodas. (In the back of the bus, Sebastian is making paper airplanes) '''Mrs. White: '''Charmatz! No paper airplanes! You'll shoot an eye out! '''Sebastian: '''That's impossible. Watch. (makes another paper airplane, but this one comes back to him like a boomerang and hits his eye, and he screams in pain) AAAAAHHH!!!!! AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!! (slams his head against the wall) WHAT ARE THE ODDS?!!? (continues screaming) (The bus arrives at Lakeside Space Center, and everybody gets out) '''Principal Walker: '''Hmmm... (Walker looks at the space center's event calendar. Today is Thursday, which means Classes Get in for $250, but Friday is Classes Get in Free. Walker switches it around so that he can make it look like it's Friday, and he goes up to the admission booth whistling) '''Admission Clerk Booth: '''Hello! Welcome to the museum! That'll be $250. '''Principal Walker: '''I thought today was Friday. (points to the calendar) '''Admission Clerk Booth: '''Okay, enjoy the free admission! (unlocks the door) (The class heads inside of the museum, but Tony catches his eye on a zero gravity simulator. He runs to it, and Skipper catches up) '''Simulator Operator: '(to Tony) Whoa, whoa, whoa, big boy. You're a little too heavy for the ride. Safety first, eh? 'Tony: '(sighs) Maybe next year. (walks away with Skipper) 'Skipper: '''I told you this is a ripoff. (The operator slaps a tag on the simulator's sign, and the tag reads "USED TO BE $30 -- NOW $90 FOR THE ENHANCED EXPERIENCE!") (A family with damaged bones exit the simulator) '''Simulator Operator: '''Watch your step, people. (A tour guide is leading the class, and they go inside a rocket ship) '''Tour Guide: '(in the background) As you can see here, this is Apollo 11, the rocket ship that carried Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin and that other guy to the moon. Hmmm, what was his name again? Anyway, they were the first humans to set foot on the moon... 'Eric: '''I'm exhausted from all this walking. (spots the control center) Hey! That seems comfy to sit on. '''Edward: '(gasps) ERIC! DON'T! (Eric accidentally sits on a giant red button, and an alarm sounds off. Everybody looks at the ceiling in horror, and the rocket blasts off, crashing through the ceiling. Everybody screams and get pushed to the back of the rocket, all landing on Eric) 'Edward: '''OH, ERIC! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! (The brothers cry and hug each other) (The rocket is seen about to leave the stratosphere) '''Edward: '''Goodbye, Eric. '''Eric: '''Goodbye, Edward! (Everybody screams even more as the rocket blasts off at light-speed. The rocket bashes through all the planets in the solar system, including Pluto (at the time), and then we see Pluto getting crossed out on a chart, being labeled "NOT A PLANET ANYMORE!". Camera cuts back to the rocket, and it gets sucked into a black hole, but then the black hole coughs it out) '''Black Hole: '(to the audience) Pardon me. (Everyone screams bloody murder as the rocket heads for the sun, and it crashes) 'Carver: '''Where the heck are we?! '''Edward: '''We're on...the Sun. '''Carver: '''Gee, thanks, could've figured that out myself. (beat) Wait, where are we again? '''Edward: '''The Sun. '''Carver: '''Ah. (Beat) (Everybody screams in terror) '''Frankie: '''You said the Sun, right? '''Edward: '''Yup. '''Frankie: '''Oh. (Beat) (Everybody screams again) '''Dallas: '''Calm down, people! Let's put on these conveniently-located spacesuits. '''Joey: '''Hold up there, Junior! We are two-dimensional, we don't need those to breathe. '''Edward: '''And besides, production values would raise if the storyboarders had to draw those on us for every panel. (the frames suddenly "jump") We can't afford that. '''Eric: '(with bad lip syncing) So let's not expand our budgets. 'Constantinos: '(his sleeve turns transparent for a brief second) Yeah, uh, I don't think we can afford it. 'Dallas: '''Fair points. Well, let's go. (They all exit the spaceship without any gear, but once Constantinos tries to say something, he immediately starts choking to death and he dies from the lack of oxygen) '''Mrs. White: '''Hey, now's the time to start on your field trip assignment! (Everybody except Edward grunts, and they take out their notepads) '''Sebastian: '(jotting down his assignment) There are aliens on the Sun, no questions asked. 'Joey: '''What kind of idiot told you that, Roswell? '''Eric: '''There ARE aliens on the Sun. '''Joey: '''There are no signs of it. Aliens feast on flesh, so how come none of us are gone yet? '''Sebastian: '''Actually, they're vegeterarian and prefer eggs. '''Dallas: '''Speaking of, what happened to Constantinos? '''Joey: '''Who? (Camera immediately cuts to Constantinos' frozen corpse) '''Sebastian: '''That's the least of our worries. Time's awaiting! (heads off with Eric. Joey sighs and separates from them. Dallas looks at the audience, shrugs and walks away) (We see Carver writing down stuff in his notebook) '''Carver: '''The Sun is void of gravity and stuff. '''Blake: '(in agreement) Mm-hmm. 'Carver: '''This is gonna be the best assignment! '''Blake: '(in disagreement) Mm-mmm. '''Carver: '''Alright, all done. Now let's- (gasps) WHERE'S THE ROCKET?! '''Tony: '''Aw great, what kind of person steals a rocket without asking? (Skipper shrugs, but then everybody sees Buzz Aldrin walking up towards them) '''Everyone: '''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! AN ALIEN!!!!! '''Buzz Aldrin: '''Wait! I come in peace. '''Eric: '''That's what all aliens say. '''Buzz Aldrin: '''I'm not an alien! '''Eric: '''You're right, you look old, and that only means one thing... '''Everyone: '''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! A BABY BOOMER!!!!! '''Buzz Aldrin: '''WOULD YOU PLEASE?! (everybody is silenced) Now look, I'm the one and only Buzz Aldrin who is definitely not an alien. But aliens ARE why I'm here. You see, a few years ago, Neil Armstrong, Michael Collins and I were sent here to explore the Sun. We were going to repeat history, except instead of being the first men on the Moon, we'd also be the first ones on the Sun! (Edward is seen writing everything down) '''Buzz Aldrin: '''But then everything went downhill when we encountered aliens. I escaped, but Neil and Michael? Well, they weren't so lucky. And I need to enlist someone's help to get me out of here. '''Edward: '''Why don't WE help YOU? It's the least we can do. Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages